<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Symphony by Quaseedodo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073121">Symphony</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaseedodo/pseuds/Quaseedodo'>Quaseedodo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lumity Oneshot Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Eda is best owl mom, F/F, Heavy makeout session, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Luz Shenanigans, Nightmares, No explicit sexual content to be had, Psychological Trauma, Since the tags are upsetting to some</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:56:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaseedodo/pseuds/Quaseedodo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amity has a nightmare and calls upon her fearless champion for comfort.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lumity Oneshot Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>544</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Symphony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: Hey all, it’s me again! I certainly was <strong><em>not</em></strong> expecting the outpouring of love and support for my last lumity fic but thank you all so much! I hope this bit of fluff helps cheer people up from the recent angst that I refuse to acknowledge. Willow had it right, “Out of sight, out of mind.” This work is unbeta-ed but I refuse to die like a coward. Keep in mind, both Amity and Luz are a tad older, 19 and 18 respectively but nothing graphic or explicit is described or written. I consider this work as high T rating. Enjoy and let me know what you think!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Boiling Isles was known to be unforgiving if not cruel under the right circumstances. On this night, however, any form of hostility or malice was blanketed in a luminous shine. Lightning bugs could be seen flickering on and off in the nearby fields and the night market was unusually tranquil. Even citizens of the demon realm knew the importance of sleep and how taxing a tired mind could be. There was one such individual who was unable to partake in such gifted slumber. One Amity Blight specifically.</p><p> </p><p>The witch tossed and turned, the grip on her blanket tight with distress. With sweat beading across her forehead and eyebrows furrowed, Amity was powerless to reemerge from her current mental torment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Father, please! Let Luz go!” Arthur Blight. An esteemed lord in the Boiling Isles and patriarch of the Blight family was in a bit of a verbal spat with his youngest daughter in the grand hallway. Word had spread of Amity’s prior transgressions with a lone human resident on the Boiling Isles and Arthur believed such behavior needed correcting. The human in question, and more importantly Amity’s girlfriend, Luz, was hovering several inches off the floor, Arthur’s powerful grip ever present around her neck.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Ah, so this vile creature <strong>does</strong> have a name. You…care for this thing I take it? Are the rumors true then?” He eyed the human girl with abhorrence and thought better of violently ending her life. Blights behaved with poise and dignity after all. A warm touch to the hand gripping Luz’s throat caught his attention and his gaze landed on the Latina.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“If I may be so kind as to politely interject. I—ack!” The firm pressure around her neck was suddenly tightened. Amity watched in horror as a rouge color bloomed across her girlfriend’s face as her father callously strangled her before letting go at the last minute.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Careful, Luz. Property should not speak unless spoken to directly. Besides, I have no need to exchange such pleasantries with a human. Now then, Amity, you were saying.” Only when she saw a somewhat normal pallor return to Luz’s face did the witch begin to entertain her father’s cruel interrogation.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s true. Luz has given me more love and freedom and this empty shell you call a home ever did. Is this why you and mother always tried to put on the façade that we were such a perfect family?” Arthur responded with a snarl before composing himself and glaring at his youngest daughter.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Watch your tongue, girl. <strong>I</strong> am the master of this manor and you <strong>will </strong>address me with appropriate respect. As for your mother, she was weak. A weak foundation that led to even weaker offspring. ‘Twasn’t all bad though. I would be remiss if I didn’t mention she was an excellent wife and plaything.” Amity gasped, the realization that her very existence was nothing but a duty to uphold weighing heavily in her belly. However, she wouldn’t give her father the satisfaction of seeing how disturbing this revelation was to her. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“So you never saw us anything more than a pedigree. Then, by your logic, you’d be part of the ‘weak foundation’ wouldn’t you? Sounds like a poor excuse of a sire if you ask me.” Arthur chuckled darkly, his grip tightening once again around the human’s neck. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Understand this girl, you will never be recognized as a ‘true’ Blight. Especially with the immoral way you’re gallivanting and traipsing about the Isles with this…human.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Fine by me. I’d rather be a blessing in this world than a blight of destruction.” Arthur’s dark chortle shot ice down Amity’s spine. The only thing worse than someone who has nothing to lose is someone who’s willing to lose it all.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“As much as I’d like to continue this repartee, I’m afraid I do have a legacy to uphold. Swear your fealty to me, repent for this alternative and destructive lifestyle you have chosen, and your precious human can go.” The disdain with which he said ‘human’ was not lost on the young witch. Luz answered for her, not giving the teal-haired woman a chance. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t do it, Amity. You should be your own witch, regardless if I’m alive or not. Just like in The Good Witch Azura—” A violent hacking cough interrupted the Latina’s segue. The hand grip of the hand around her throat turning a deep white, evident of the increasing grip Arthur was putting on the poor human.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Ah ah. What did I tell you about property speaking out of turn? Now you must perish with the knowledge that you will be the sole reason for my daughter’s melancholy. Farewell, Luz the human.” Luz continued to struggle in his grasp and claw at his hand, her face turning to an angry shade of blue. Her movements slowed to a stop, all prior signs of a fight to live absent. When he was sure the human would cause no further interruptions, Arthur callously dropped her limp body to the floor. It wasn’t the outcome he wanted but it led to the same goal nonetheless. He inhaled deeply before regaining his composure and walked away, leaving Amity alone with the corpse of her girlfriend. The resulting anguished scream was music to his pointed ears.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“LUZ! NOO!”</em>
</p><p>                                 </p><p> Amity shot up in bed, chest pounding and hands shaking. Whether it was her own scream or the lasting image of Luz’s body that woke her up, she was unsure. Rivulets of sweat ran down her face, intermingling with the infinite tears she was unable to prevent. She hugged herself tightly and took a deep breath, trying to calm her thundering heart.</p><p> </p><p>Walking over to her bureau, the young witch opened the top drawer, fingers desperately scanning for the one piece of garment she knew would help quell her nerves. Upon locating her girlfriend’s two-toned cat hoodie, she slipped it on over her Otabin t-shirt and inhaled Luz’s calming scent.</p><p> </p><p>She and her twin siblings had long moved out of their abusive home three years ago but the scars from the psychological abuse remained. Her aforementioned siblings were out for the evening and more than likely wouldn’t be back until the early morning. Amity drew a shaky spell circle that made her scroll appear. Her fingers shook with terror as she scrolled down to the “Ls” in her contact list. When she landed on the desired person, she tapped the green phone icon, unable to hold back the tears that were once again flowing.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>donna toki mo shinjite iru yo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>kono sekai o, jibun no yume o</em>
</p><p>
  <em>osaekirenai shoudou wa</em>
</p><p>
  <em>hajimari no aizu datte sa</em>
</p><p>
  <em>mada watashi ga shiranai watashi ni deau tame</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The ringtone finished its first cycle of alerting its owner before winding up for the next round. Its human owner slept on, peacefully unaware of its catchy theme. King, who was curled up with his favorite bunny stuffy, was not as blessed nor amused.</p><p> </p><p>“Luz…please. Make the incessant…rectangle stop singing…” The human grumbled awake, slightly startled by the cute demon’s voice interrupting her sleep. Sure enough, her signature ringtone for a certain Blight began to ebb the grogginess away. She reached for her bat-encased phone where she turned it over and was presented with Amity’s contact photo. She smiled at the memory and slid her finger across the screen to answer the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Amity!” A yawn interrupted her greeting, forcing Luz to cover her mouth and try again. “Sorry, what’s got you up at two in the morning? Too eager to talk to your ‘fearless champion?’” A sniffled response and hiccuped gasp caused the Latina to sit up, worry etched in her face.</p><p> </p><p>“L-Luz, I—”</p><p> </p><p>“Babe? What’s wrong? Talk to me.” Luz placed the phone between her ear and shoulder and began packing an “emergency stayover” bag. Eda used to tease her about the necessity of such a “frivolous pack” but rest assured Luz knew you could never be too prepared when needing a comfort buddy. Just so happens that in <em>this </em>instance, Amity needed her as said comfort buddy.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you. I just…wanted to hear your voice. Kind of stupid, huh?” The teenage witch was used to insults regarding her inadequacies as a child so what’s another self-deprecating joke to add to her trauma. She could make out some rustling and grunting on the other line but couldn’t quite picture what it is her human could be up to at this time of night.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermosa, I told you to stop doing that. It’s not stupid. I’m not really sure what your parents told you growing up, but it’s okay to have emotional needs and wants.” Amity fingered the drawstrings of her hoodie and chuckled at the human’s antics.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. I had a bad dream and just…really needed to hear your voice. I think I’ve calmed down a bit, so you can go back to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense. I can do you one better! How do I get to your house?” A familiar blush brushed its way onto Amity’s face and her ears drooped in embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Luz, no. It’s fine. I’m fine. It’s late enough. You don’t have to do that!” Luz and her? At her shared home? Alone? In the same bed?! It certainly wouldn’t be the first time such circumstances aligned themselves, but she didn’t want the Latina to get the wrong idea either.</p><p> </p><p>“People do crazy things when they’re in love, don’t they? Directions?” Luz grinned in silent victory when she heard the tired sigh of defeat.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re such a dork sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your dork.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Luz decided to remain on the phone with Amity to keep her company. She’d must have had some dream if it scared her that badly to call in the middle of the night. After some much needed directions and visual cues on where to turn off, Luz arrived at her girlfriend’s shared home, emergency stayover bag in hand. She both verbally told Amity and knocked on the door of the house to let her know of her arrival.</p><p> </p><p>Her phone was only hung up when she saw the large door slowly open and was met with a heartbreaking sight. The brunette noticed the witch’s puffy red eyes and tearstains on her face. Donning the very hoodie she wore when she first arrived in the Boiling Isles, Luz knew her girlfriend was only putting on a brave face for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning beautiful.” Amity’s ears perked up at the nickname and she beamed. She pushed a tuft of hair behind her ear before wrapping her arms around Luz in a tight embrace. The tremble and sharp exhale did not go unnoticed by the human and she returned the hug tenfold.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Luz. Thank you again for coming. I appreciate it more than you’ll ever know.” The witch leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek in gratitude. The dopey grin paired with the light blush across the brunette’s face almost made Amity think the nightmare was worth it.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything for you. Now, what’s this dream that’s got you shaken up so badly?” All prior feelings of loneliness and self-worth that Amity had managed to shove to the pit of her stomach came back. Her ears lowered in sadness and repressed fears and memories of her psychological abuse made it painstakingly hard to retain the mask she had fought hard to put on for Luz. Amity chose not to respond to her girlfriend’s inquiry choked back a sniffle. She gripped Luz’s hand and led her inside. Upon closing the front door, the pair made their silent ascent to Amity’s room.</p><p> </p><p> Upon setting her stayover bag down, Luz felt a gently weight against her back. She’d noticed Amity had been uncharacteristically quiet and if she was being honest, it was starting to freak her out a bit. Before she could collect her thoughts and pry any further, a gentle push from behind sent her off balance and landing onto the bed. Luz turned over to address her girlfriend’s increasingly odd behavior and was met with the sight of said girlfriend removing her hoodie and straddling the Latina.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes hidden behind her hair, Amity felt it’d be best to mask her pain with pleasure. She smiled darkly at Luz before closing her eyes, leaning down and pressing her lips against hers. The aggressive nature of the kiss spurned the witch to become bolder. She ran a shaky hand through her girlfriend’s fluffy hair and began fingering the hem of her tank top.</p><p> </p><p>Not one to be outdone, despite how strange the turn of events was becoming, Luz began to reciprocate her ministrations. She lightly ran her tongue against the witch’s lips and shivered when her girlfriend acquiesced. The slight difference in temperature never failed to send the Latina reeling as she felt her warm tongue slide against the witch’s much cooler one. A resounding moan made her heart flutter and her core clench with desire.  </p><p> </p><p>Under normal circumstances, the carnal sound that emanated from Amity’s lips would have made her face burn with embarrassment. But this need to forget the past and remain grounded in the present fueled her desperation. She felt a firm grip on her hips and found comfort and safety in their presence. A tanned hand made its way up to her neck and softly scratched down the length of her spine. Amity reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and moaned, back arched in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuuuck, Luz. Right there!” The shorter woman began a slow rhythm and ground her hips into the human below her. Whispers of her familial history began to seep into consciousness. She shook off the mental scars and took a deep breath. <em>I just want to forget…</em></p><p> </p><p>The forceful nature of their heavy makeout session wasn’t a new occurrence or lost on Luz. They’d certainly had their fair share of rough romps but this one felt…off. Amity was rarely this selfish unless it was agreed upon beforehand. Wetness splashed upon Luz’s face in small drops. <em>Is she crying?!</em> It was this action that served as the appropriate shock to her system that helped lift the lustful that had fallen upon the pair.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, Amity. This isn’t—” Refusing to acknowledge or look at the Latina, the teal-haired woman silenced her protests with a firm bite to her neck. She pawed at the lower hem of Luz’s shirt before roughly scratching her midriff in a frantic attempt to illicit a response. A firm grasp of her hand shook Amity out of her temporary reverie.</p><p> </p><p>“Amity <strong>STOP!</strong>” Her lovers’ voice pierced through the fantasy Amity had so carefully constructed. What was wrong with her? For the first time since Luz arrived, Amity finally lifted her head and reeled at the furrowed brows of concern on her girlfriend’s face. Unable to shield her emotions any longer, Amity hung her head in shame and sobbed. The human’s face softened and she laid a hand on the witch’s cheek, gently wiping her tears away as fell. “Hey, look at me. Please?”</p><p> </p><p>Amity sniffled and met Luz’s loving gaze with her glassy regretful one. Her ears drooped and laid flat against her head as she answered. “Luz, I am so sorry. I never intended to hurt you. If you’d—” She gulped and glanced away before pushing through. “If you’d rather end this relationship, I completely understand.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, typically I’m not opposed to sex. But replacing extreme pleasure to mask your feelings of extreme pain isn’t healthy. Baby, I’m here for you and you know that. But I can’t help if you don’t talk to me.” Tears had slowed their descent down the witch’s face and she remained quiet and still. Luz swore she would have missed her answer if she hadn’t been listening so intently.  </p><p> </p><p>“I want to forget.”</p><p> </p><p>“Forget what, mi vida?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to forget my father, this family, and everything it ever stood for.” Whether her girlfriend’s face was flushed out of embarrassment or anger, Luz couldn’t tell.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this about the nightmare you had tonight?” Amity nodded and leaned her head into the hand cupping her face.</p><p> </p><p>“My parents weren’t the most progressive witches. Looking at Emira and Edric, you can almost understand why they behaved the way they do. Anyway, I had a dream about my father specifically. You were there too. And you died…at his hands.” She let out shuddering breath before turning her head away from the Latina, ears lowered in fear and sorrow. The gentle hand at her cheek suddenly became a soft grip on her chin and guide her face back to her lover.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, that pretty face doesn’t get to hide from me a second time tonight. Look at me. Unless you sincerely tell me to get lost, I’m not going anywhere. You have me, forever and always, babe.” Luz leaned up touched her forehead to her teal-haired girlfriend’s. “Now, what do you say you, myself, and little Otabin here finally get some sleep.” Luz lovingly caressed the pink bunny graphic on Amity’s shirt, earning her a small giggle.</p><p> </p><p>Amity blushed at their close proximity and nodded in agreement. Inhaling the Latina’s signature scent of citrus and spices unfamiliar to her. Over the course of their relationship, Amity learned to love and even crave physical affection from the human. Such rituals were never practiced in the Blight household, let alone in the Boiling Isles. She reached a pale hand forward seeking comfort in its tanned partner and entwined their fingers. “I love you, Luz.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I you babe.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Small light spell orbs glittered the room, coating it in a soft tinted glow. They were bright enough for the couple to see but dim enough so as not to disturb their eventual slumber. Luz figured the mood lighting would help ease Amity’s frayed nerves. The pair were on the young witch’s bed, both gazing up at the sprinkled ceiling before them.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I’ll be little spoon tonight. This way if any bad dreams come back, you can hold me like you do Otabin.” She grinned at the blushing shocked expression on Amity’s face at being found out. “What, you think I don’t know? I’m sure little Otabin does a fine job of keeping you company at night when I’m not here.” A playful wink earned a small shove to her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Quiet you! And ‘little spoon?’ What manner of human speech is this? I don’t normally take cutlery to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz stifled her snicker before another light shove caused her to laugh out loud. “Sorry, sorry. I forget many human idioms aren’t as common or ubiquitous here. I’ll just show you rather than get into the bureaucracies of silverware.” Luz turned on her right side facing the door and blindly reached behind her. “Here let me see your arm.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity reached her left arm forward and gasped as she was gently pulled forward on the bed. Her front pressed against the brunettes’s warm backside. She had to admit, out of all the weird human antics Luz has shown her over the years, this one was definitely a top contender of favorites.</p><p> </p><p>With her head against Luz’s clothed back and inhaled deeply before letting a shaky breath. The arm draped across Luz’s waist idly stroked the material of the tank top, finding solace in the warmth radiating off of its owner. <em>Pretty weak for a Blight if you ask me.</em> Amity whimpered at her father’s sharp words radiating in her skull. Despite the light orbs floating above her, she still felt surrounded by darkness. She tensed at the realization that maybe her father was right about her. Delusions vanished and she gasped at the warm hand that stroked her clenched fist.</p><p> </p><p>“Mi amor, you’re trembling. Here, I have an idea.” Luz turned over on her left side, facing the witch. She scooted forward entangling their legs and cradled her girlfriend’s head. “Better?” Amity meekly nodded and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Much.” She sighed in relief and released all the pent-up tension and trauma she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. The teal-haired woman cuddled closer and nuzzled into the crook of the human’s neck. The immediate sense of relaxation and security ran bone deep. <em>Maybe Luz could move in here in the future. I’ll have to think on that. </em>Drowsiness was just about to claim its next victim before Luz’s voice interrupted its intoxicating spell.</p><p> </p><p>“You seem more at ease now. Nightmare must have really shaken you up. You could say you were having a Luz-id dream?” The teal-haired witch groaned at the pun and resisted the urge to propel the human out of her bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Human, get out of my house right now.” A light giggle and quick kiss to her nose served as an acceptable apology for the terrible joke. Amity sighed happily and tucked her head against her fearless champion’s chest. The rhythmic thud of her heart was soothing and very much different from her own three-rhythm heartbeat. Paired with her furnace of a girlfriend, Luz’s heartbeat would be the most harmonious symphony Amity would ever bear witness to. It was a bad habit, she knew. But it was a small comfort and she’d be damned if she was going to give it up.</p><p> </p><p>The Latina blushed at how more koala-like her girlfriend became as the night progressed. Still, she was rather impressed with herself she was able to get through her usual prickly demeanor. <em>Maybe I can get her a hedgehog plushie…</em> Luz softly raked her fingers through the witch’s hair, a gesture she knew she’d appreciate.</p><p> </p><p>Finally able to achieve a level of mental and psychological peace, Amity felt her eyes grow heavy. Cradled in her girlfriend’s arms and insecurities assuaged? What more could a girl ask for? Before the sandman could successfully whisk her away, Amity blearily opened her eyes. She leaned up and placed her lips upon the humans, careful to hold it for a few precious moments, before returning to her previous comfy position against her chest. “Thank you, Luz. I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Light snores soon followed the end of Amity’s declaration and caught up on some much needed sleep. Luz extinguished the light orbs in the room and lightly kissed her lover’s forehead careful not to jostle the exhausted woman. “Yo también te quiero, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>Hours passed uneventfully for the couple. No nightmares and no other stressors were able disrupted their slumber. Luz did take notice of two interruptions in the early morning while snuggling with her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>The first was the sound of the twins returning home from their nighttime shenanigans and quietly whisper squeeing at the cute scene before them. Her phone buzzed with a notification and upon unlocking the device she smiled at the picture message Emira had sent her of the lovebirds sleeping together.</p><p> </p><p>The second was the sound of small pebbles hitting the window. Amity grumbled at the sound but thankfully did not wake up. The brunette lifted her head to see what the commotion was and saw her mentor Eda floating on her staff outside the window. Luz paled at the thought she had left the owl house in the middle of the night and hadn’t informed anyone of her whereabouts. She could only imagine the worry she’d put Eda through and how she’d probably kill her. Noting her worried look, the powerful witch smiled and gave a thumbs up before gliding away on Owlbert. Luz smiled and placed a feather kiss on Amity’s lips before going back to sleep.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A/N: I wanted to explore a bit more of Amity’s insecurities since the show has only left hints and crumbs for us to gobble up. I think I’ll start making a collection of Lumity fics with a loose (haha) connection between them but remaining in the same continuity.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>